jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
Here are all the known glitches in Jailbreak. * Keycard Glitch: As a police officer you can get a helicopter and fly high into the sky with the heli, You can jump out of it with no Parachute, once you die there is a 50% chance of a keycard dropping then you may be able to become a prisoner and take the keycard. * Dirtbike Glitch: When you get off the motorcycle, sometimes you can fall to the ground without being able to do anything for a few seconds (like when you're being tazed without the ragdoll effect). This probably happens because the character doesn't land on their feet due to the Dirtbike's nature. If a player for whatever reason is forced out of standing upright, ROBLOX itself makes players "trip" until you stop tumbling. * The Dirtbike will not have the driver "E" button unless you steal it from someone. * Hold Gun in Vehicles Glitch: There is a glitch where if you spam click the key on the which the gun is, e.g. your shotgun is key 2, spam 2 and press E when a car is next to you so you enter it. It takes a little practice and time but when you do get the hang of it, you can shoot through the car while still siting in it! as of October 31st 2017 You won't need this glitch with a Porsche, Truck etc. because they are already open spaced and passengers can shoot out of it. * Crawl-Sit Glitch: Get into a chair, but press crawl when you are about to sit. If you do this with the chairs at the hexagon tables then jump out, you will go under the table or fly out, but sometimes you might get kind of stuck in the ground. * Sudden Criminal Glitch: Do the crawl-sit glitch, then jump out of the chair. You will likely fall through the floor or just freak out, but if you do it right, you will glitch out of bounds. Then go into a tight space without going back in bounds, then uncrawl and crawl again. You will fly out of the map and die, but you will become a criminal. ** Bouncy Vehicle Glitch: For some reason with the Porsche and the Tesla Model 3, what happens is when you get in, the vehicle will bounce around, causing the loss of speed and control. The bounce will stop after a while but a tip is to wait after the vehicle spawns (15 sec) so it is easier to control. * Avoid Arrest Glitch: While a prisoner/criminal is sitting they cannot be arrested. But, if a Police tazers a prisoner/criminal while there sitting they will fall out of their chair and are able to be arrested. * Sometimes, a player can't be arrested. The only way they can be arrested again is to kill the player. They will not respawn with this ability, but respawn nonetheless. * Occasionally, the Mini-Cooper will spawn without a driver's seat (or at least without the option to enter it). * Repelling Car Bumper Glitch: Normally, driving in a car at high speeds causes the front bumper to repel any players you run into, though you'll lose most, if not all, of your speed. The faster you were going when you run into a player, the farther they fly. But, if you drive a car forward at high speeds and jump out without stopping, the car's front bumper retains the ability to push people out of the way and, if you were going fast enough, will even trip players. This works for the rear bumper as well if you were travelling in reverse. This probably happens because vehicle speed variables only update if a player is sitting in the driver seat. * Warp Prevention Glitch: If you drive a vehicle into the bank vault and sit in the area BEFORE the lasers, when the robbery ends the game will make only one attempt to warp all players out of the bank. It cannot warp you if you are in a vehicle, but will only eject you from your vehicle. Note that crossing the laser obstacle threshold or entering the area at the top of the stairs will cause the game to make many more ejection attempts. You won't be able to avoid warp even if you are in a vehicle. This probably happens because the area before the lasers is outside of the program's sense zone. * Weird body glitch: you just need to do a glitch that able to use guns in vehicle replace it with keycard and use dirtbike only the result will be like this. If you crawl it will looks like you slip and when you do it you will move a little to the left. * Bank dirtbike glitch: To do this glitch, you need to be a cop. Get into the dirtbike, and then successfully bust a currently going bank robbery. You will stay in the vault, and when the vault explodes in the next robbery, it will immediately get busted. However, sometimes you get teleported to the outside. (I'd put a picture here but i cant, can someone else do it) * Teleport glitch: this is a very rare glitch that happens when you fly out of a car and you flew so far in direction you shouldn't go when you fall you will have no damage for few second then you teleport to where you should fall and takes two times to damage plus you also miss your car. * Robbing Jewlery Store Glitch: After you get in the jewelry the smash the cases and get the money as you usually would. Then switch to cop side and get to the criminal base to get the money * Bouncy Car Glitch: Get in and out of your car really fast to make it fly in the air.